maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Archer
Wind Archer (Wind Breaker) is one of the five jobs offered to the Cygnus Knights. Blessed by the spirit of wind, they use nature and wind based attacks, utilizing a Bow as a primary weapon and a Jewel as a secondary weapon. They are taught by and answer to the Chief Knight of Wind, Irena the Wind Archer, for whom they are named. Overview Wind Archers, as Bowmen, use the bow and arrows to fight enemies. In 2nd job, they gain a skill called Trifling Wind I, which allows them to shoot flying arrows while using normal attack skills (with the exception of Sentient Arrow. This skill gets upgraded in 3rd job, and once more in 4th job. They also get a stronger flying arrow as a hyper skill with the addition of Storm Bringer. Job Advancements 1st Job Advancement At Level 10, a Noblesse (the player) will have the opportunity to receive the 1st Job Advancement by speaking to the tactician Neinheart in Ereve, who will tell the player to choose a job instructor. A player that wishes to become a Wind Archer will have to talk to the Chief Knight of Wind Irena to the left, who will grant the 1st Job Advancement to the player. 2nd Job Advancement At Level 30, Neinheart will contact the player (you) via a light bulb and ask them to talk to Irena, the Chief Knight of Wind. Irena will send the player to the Second Drill Hall to eliminate 30 Tigurus of Exam. Afterwards, the player will have to head back to Irena to receive the 2nd Job Advancement. 3rd Job Advancement At Level 60, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, sending them to Helios Tower Library. The player must talk to Wiz the Librarian, who will tell the player to enter a door at the top right of the library. Upon clicking on the Old Book inside the room, 10 Black Mage's Disciple will spawn. Chief Knight Hawkeye will appear after eliminating them, expressing how impressed he is with you. He will then send you back to Neinheart, who will grant you the 3rd Job Advancement. 4th Job Advancement At Level 100, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, telling the player about a member of the Black Wings hanging around The Grave of a Wrecked Ship. The player will head there and talk to Wightmare, a minion of the Black Mage, who will send the player to a dream map. The player will be woken up by Hawkeye, who sends the player back to Neinheart. Neinheart will then tell the player to give a report to Cygnus, who is sound asleep. The player will be sent into Cygnus's dream, where Cygnus is staring into a mirror of the future and seeing her corrupted future. She freaks out, and faints as her corrupted future breaks out of the mirror and into Cygnus's dream world. The player must then defeat her future self in order to be transported back to the real world. Then, talking to Cygnus will reveal that the "report" Neinheart requested the player to bring to her was actually a letter of recommendation for the player, and will advance the player to 4th job. 5th Job Advancement For information on the 5th Job Advancement, visit this page. Gallery ClassArtwork Wind Archer (Irena).png|Original Wind Archer artwork: their Chief and Lady, Irena. ClassArtwork Wind Archer (Cygnus Returns, Male).png|Wind Archer artwork after Cygnus Returns: A Wind Archer Cygnus Knight. Category:Classes Category:Cygnus Knights Category:Bowmen